


Ela

by Tiredokii



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fluffy, marceline!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredokii/pseuds/Tiredokii
Summary: Ela foi o presente que recebi para que minha vida virasse ao avesso[Bubbline] [Marceline!Centric] [Fluffy]
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline





	Ela

É difícil descrever em palavras o quanto ela é importante para mim.

Eu não sou boa com palavras e nem em expressar tudo que sinto, mas pude ter certeza que tudo que eu senti não foi mentira. 

Me sinto uma boba escrevendo isso, digo, somos adolescentes, mas, não sei, o jeito que ela me faz sorrir é diferente. 

A voz, o jeitinho único de ser, o quanto eu me sinto amada por ela é incrível para mim. Cada mensagem que eu recebo dela me faz feliz. 

Eu quero protegê-la, cuidar dela, ser alguém importante para ela, espero que ela queira o mesmo.

Eu sempre vivi e ainda vivo minha vida no automático, mas quando converso com ela, parece que tudo muda, parece que ganho vida e, impressionantemente, eu gosto disso. 

Quero que ela saiba o quão ela é importante para mim, o quanto ela me faz feliz e o quanto ela me faz sentir uma boba por sorrir tanto assim, algo que nunca fiz tanto atualmente. 

Mesmo longe, sinto que ela é alguém que foi um presente, um pequeno presente mas com um enorme valor para mim. Não me arrependo de nada, dos minutos que chegam a ser horas de conversas, das palavras bobas que trocamos, das vezes que reclamamos sobre coisas banais, realmente, são como pedras preciosas para mim.

Espero poder vê-la um dia, ver aquela que ilumina minhas noites, alegra minha solidão, me faz feliz como ninguém antes fez e que me faz sentir a mais boba do mundo, mas não me importo, pois se isso a faz feliz, então eu também estou feliz.

Posso ter dito pouco, mas desse pouco que escrevi, sinto como se tivesse liberado uma avalanche de emoções. 

Eu a amo de muitão e é isso que realmente importa para mim.


End file.
